One Of A Kind Rewrite
by That70sGirl99
Summary: A rewrite of my story One Of A Kind: The Laura Parkington Story. The Brady's are a normal, stereotypical american family. That is until one day their Cousin Laura moves in. Then things get turned upside down.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay, So I've been thinking about re writing One Of A Kind for quite a while now. And, after reading over it a few days ago I decided that I ****hated ****it. It's not the plotline I hate. It's just my chapters seemed boring and all and well I changed Laura's name to Jamie for a while and it just seemed hard to follow and I have changed some things like why her parents made her live with The Brady's and all Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames!..By the way sorry I toke the other down. Its just that I want to write this story in third person omniscient instead considering the fact that you can do more with it then you can do more with third person then you can with first person so..Here is my rewrite of One Of A Kind!**

**Prologue **

**January 21****st****, 1968 New York City, New York**

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU YOU CARELESS JERK!" Mrs. Parkington yelled at her husband. She sighed; this is sadly the way their marriage has been going lately. They just seem to not be able to get along like they used to early on in their marriage.

"Look honey maybe we can sort things out" Mr. Parkington said calmly to his wife. He really did want to sort everything out for the sake of their daughter and themselves.

"Look, I am getting SO SICK OF YOU GOING OUT AND WASTING OUR MONEY! WE NEED TO SAVE OUR MONEY FOR MORE IMPORTANT THINGS RHICHARD!" She said her voice rising. Then she began walking out of their bedroom.

"Honey where are you going?" He asked

"To go call my brother I'm going to take Laura and leave her with them a few days and then come back and see if we can work things out and if we can't. Then I want a divorce" She said then she walked out of the room and into Laura's.

"Laura honey, you better start packing you know that "Trip" I told you about? We'll we're leaving for it tomorrow, I've decided to leave you at your uncle Mike's for a few days and then come back here and see if I can sort things out with your father" Mrs. Parkington said

Laura didn't know what to think. She was just tired of her parents fighting all the time. She just hoped that they would be able to sort things out and they'd be happy again. Which, from what she could tell her parents haven't been in quite awhile.

/.\

Laura continued packing her suitcase as her mother was talking on the phone with her uncle Mike. Once she finished she headed downstairs to tell her mother but she noticed that her mother was still on the phone.

Then a few minutes later she hung up and came into the room.

"Hey mom I finished packing" Laura said

"Great we'll head out early tomorrow morning" Mrs. Parkington said

/.\

The next morning Laura and her mother headed out early and got on the first flight to Los Angeles.

They then got the flight tickets and waited until their flight was boarding. Then, once it was they got on.

"Mom, does dad know Where we're going?" Laura asked. Worried that they were just taking out on a lark and their father was angry at how they had left all of a sudden.

" Oh believe me honey he knows" Mrs. Parkington said

And then not long after that, we landed at the Los Angeles airport.

**Author's Note: I know its short but this is just chapter one! And it's my first time trying out Third Person omniscient to! I hope you enjoyed it and it was better than the first version to!**


	2. Chapter 1

Mrs. Parkington and Laura got off of the flight a little while after it landed.

So this is what Los Angeles looks like, Laura thought to herself after she got off. She then walked into the airport followed by her mother and then went over to the luggage carrier and got her luggage and her mother got hers and then her and her mother looked around the airport for her uncle and cousins.

Finally they found them and went over and greeted them.

"Mike it's so great to see you and the boys!" Mrs. Parkington said as she greeted Mike, Greg, Peter and Bobby.

"It's great to see to you to Amy and Laura to!" Mike said as he greeted his younger sister and niece. "Well, we best get going. I planned on having dinner with my girlfriend and her daughters tonight and I don't want to be gone when they get there"

Mrs. Parkington nodded her head "Okay let's go" and then they got going.

"So how long do you plan to stay Amy?" Mike asked in the car as they were driving back to his house.

"Maybe four days, I hope I can pick up Laura after a few weeks" Mrs. Parkington said "But, I'm going to have to see if Richard gets his act straight"

"Are we there yet?" Bobby asked

"No son we aren't," Mike said

"It's just so boring in here" Bobby said

"Well we're almost there" Mike said

Finally after a few hours they pulled up in front of the house. Everyone they started unloading the luggage.

"Okay Greg can you help Laura settle into her bedroom?" Mike asked

"Sure thing dad"

Then they headed up the staircase and into the guest bedroom. Which had red drapes on the windows and a white blanket on a queen sized bed and a big brown dresser with a mirror a well as a closet and wallpaper with pink and blue flowers.

Greg laid the suitcase on the bed but then she went to protest. "No Greg you don't have to do that for me, honest" She said "No, I insist" He said and then he began helping her unpack.

Mike went to check on them a few minutes later and stood in the doorway. He smiled at how his son was helping Laura unpack. And then he headed back downstairs without saying a word after the unpacking was done Laura and Greg headed downstairs.

Greg grabbed a shirt out of the suitcase and put it on a hanger then put it in the closet. "Once dad gets married to Carol the girls will move in here so don't get to used to cluttering your stuff around this room"

"I don't clutter stuff around my bedroom! And if I do I always clean it up!"

Greg chuckled and didn't respond.

She just rolled her eyes and soon they were finished packing. She then briefly looked around the room and then headed downstairs.

She saw Alice, the family's maid preparing dinner along with her mother, and Bobby and Peter arguing. Then Greg came downstairs and then both of them tried to solve the argument and once it was solved she went over to her mother and Alice.

"Hey do you need help with anything?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"No we're almost done here but you can help set the table when we're done" Alice said

She nodded and sat at the kitchen table. She wondered what Carol and her daughter's were like and if Uncle Mike would ask Carol to marry him. She guessed she'd just have to wait and see.

Then Alice called her to help set the table.

She grabbed the plates and set them out one by one each chair and then grabbed the spoons and forks and set them by the plates along with the napkins. Then Greg came downstairs with his transistor radio.

The song "For What It's Worth" was blasting from it.

"Greg Brady please turn that thing down!" Mike yelled.

Then Greg turned the radio down "Sorry dad"

"It's okay please learn to keep your music turned down instead of blasting it because if you don't I'm sure you'll lose your hearing in your twenties"

Greg just nodded and put his transistor radio down on the coffee table.

Then the phone rang. Mike went and answered it.

"Hello?" He said

"Mike this is urgent, I need to talk to Amy!"

"But why?" Mike asked

"I just need to please get her on the line now!"

Then Mike put his hand over the receiver.  
"Amy it's for you"

Her mom walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 2

"_Hello?"_

"Amy it's me Kevin!" Kevin was Richard's older brother.

"Yes Kevin? What is it?" Mrs. Parkington asked.

"It's just well Richard was just over here at my house and then suddenly he just stormed out of here and I don't know what to do!" he said in a panic.

"Did you try going to look for him?" Mrs. Parkington asked him.

"No, but I'm about to go but I thought I out to call you first, when are you coming back?" He asked her.

"I originally planned to come home the day after tomorrow buy since Richard might have gone missing I guess that I should come home tomorrow to help you look"

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Amy" he said

"Bye" she said then she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Mike asked.

"It was Kevin, apparently Richard stormed out of the house for some reason, I guess I should leave tomorrow to help find him because who knows what could happen to him"

"Maybe I can go home and help you look mom?" Laura asked her mother.

Amy shook her head "No honey, you're going to stay here"

Then Amy walked up the staircase and began packing in the other guestroom.

"May I please be excused? I want to help mom pack" Laura said.

"You are excused" Mike said.

Then Laura got up from her chair and went in the direction her mother did.

She then entered the guest bedroom.

"Do you need help mom?" Laura asked as she stood in the doorway.

Amy looked up from packing her suitcase.

"Sure honey" She said smiling. "You can fold that stack of clothes over there" she said as she pointed to a stack of shirts, skirts and dresses.

She began folding them and putting them in the suitcase.

"Mom, how come you don't want me to come back home with you?"

She sighed "It's complicated Laura, I don't think you're old enough t o understand it"

Laura knew her mother wouldn't tell her so she just continued packing. Wondering what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

After her mother left she, of course stayed with The Brady's. She didn't hear a thing from her for a while. She was starting to get worried. But then, they got a phone call the next night.

She was watching TV with Peter. It was a rerun of Bonanza when the phone rang. She went and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Laura this is mom, can I please speak to your uncle?"

She looked at Peter who was looking at her and she mouthed "just a minute".

"Hold on" she said. Then just at that minute Mike walked in the kitchen and she showed him the phone.

"It's for you" she said. Then she went and sat back down on the couch with Peter.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"My mom, but she wanted to talk to dad"

"Oh okay" he said.

Then a few minutes later Mike walked into the room.

"Laura, that was your mother, she's coming over next weekend because we have something important to discuss with you" Mike said.

"My guess is that it's something bad then"

"No, it's a little bit of both I guess you'd say, but we'll be discussing it next weekend" he said. Then he left the room.

**Next Weekend**

She was sitting on Bobby and Peter's bunk bed. Greg was sitting at his desk, Peter was sitting on the top bunk, Bobby was sitting on the bottom bunk and she was sitting on Greg's bed. Greg already knows about the 'news' that Mike mentioned and Laura was desperately trying to figure out what it is.

"Oh come on Greg can't you just tell me about it a little?" she asked.

Greg shook his head "No, dad specifically told me not to tell you"

She flopped down on the bed "Man it must be pretty bad then" She was coming to conclusions in her head, _Had her father not been found? Had they quit searching for him? _

Then they heard the front door to the house open and slam shut and voices downstairs.

Then Mike's voice yelled up the staircase "KIDS COME DOWNSTAIRS LAURA'S MOTHER IS HERE!"

Laura got up from Greg's bed and headed downstairs with Greg, Peter and Bobby following behind her.

Once they got down there she saw her mother holding what looked to be official documents in her hands.

"Come on kids, let's go to the den" Mike said and everyone followed him into the den.

Once they got in there she settled down on the sofa in there and Bobby sat next to her on one side and Greg the other.

"Now, we've gathered you in here today to discuss something rather important, I don't know if I told you all this but the other night when Laura's mother was here she got a phone call saying that her husband, your uncle, stormed out of his brother's house. Well, it turns out that they found him and he was looking for Laura's mother and when he got to their house they got into a big argument and are still trying to sort things out. So, Laura's mother would like me to adopt Laura"


	5. Chapter 4

She sat there shocked. She didn't know what to say. She never liked it when her parents fought, but her life would never be the same without them. She ran out of the room and up the stairs to the room she was staying in, which would soon be her permanent room.

As she lied on the bed she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" she said sighing.

Then she saw the bedroom door open to reveal her mother.

Her mother walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Look honey, I know you're upset but I'm doing what I think is best for you" she explained.

"I know mom, but will you come to visit?" she asked.

"You better bet I will"

"It's just that well, Its hard leaving the people you lived with for most of your life"

"I understand honey but I think it will be the best for you since it will be a stable life and you won't have to deal with us fighting"

"I guess I can get used to it"

She smiled.

"Now, why don't we go downstairs? Dinner is almost ready"

She nodded and the two headed downstairs.

Over the next few months the adoption process began, Mike proposed to Carol and she accepted, and her mother filed for divorce from her father, and by the time it was all over it was finally Christmas time.

She walked in with her now brothers and uncle Mike, who she now had to get used to calling dad. They had just finished going shopping for a Christmas tree.

"Now, where are we going to put it?" he asked.

She shrugged "I vote that you decide"

Greg, Peter and Bobby all laughed.

Bobby then shrugged "I agree with her"

Then finally after agreeing on where to put it the phone rang.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"It's probably Carol" she whispered to Peter.

He nodded "Probably"

Then she and Peter headed into the living room and turned on the TV set.

When they finally agreed on what to watch he walked in.

"That was Carol, she and the girls are coming for dinner tonight" He said

"Okay" they both chorused.

"We are also going shopping together this weekend"

**Author's note: I know this was basically a filler chapter, but I promise the upcoming ones will have more action! I could use some ideas though, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But this chapter should make up for it :O) This is also the last chapter in 1968. **

"I am about to die of pure boredom!" Greg announced as he, Peter, and Bobby sat on a bench waiting for the girls and their dad to come out of a clothing store. Their dad had said they should come since they were going to have to "get used" of living with a bunch of women but they flat out refused since they didn't want to be risked being seen by a girl who went to their school and a rumor being started about them.

"Same here" Peter said.

"Ditto" Bobby added.

"I can't believe that dad made us come here! Half of this mall is for women!" Peter said.

"Well how often do you see a man come to a mall unless he's escorted by a woman dummy?" Greg said.

Then at that moment the girls, Carol and their dad walked out of the store with more bags.

"Well fellows on to the next store!" Their dad said.

"Well ho, ho, ho" Greg said sarcastically.

"Now that'll be enough Greg" his dad said.

Greg rolled his eyes as they kept walking.

"I want to go to that store next!" Marcia said eagerly.

"Dad do we have to?" Greg asked moaning.

"Yeah we've been to about fifty million clothing stores already" Peter complained.

"You men will just never understand us women!" Marcia said.

"Yeah" Jan and Cindy both chorused as they walked into the store.

"We'll wait out here dad" Greg said.

"Okay son" Their dad said.

Then the boys sat down on yet another bench.

"Hey maybe we should go somewhere instead of just sitting here" Greg said.

"Yeah we should, if they get to go to all the stores they want to we should to" Peter said.

"We should" Bobby said.

"Okay lets go then" Greg said.

Then the boys began walking down the mall and looking around at the stores.

Then they finally found a bookstore and decided to go in there.

After a while of browsing books they saw their dad come in.

"Well there you fellows are, we are ready to leave lets go" he said.

Then they left.

When they got home Carol and the girls decided to stay until after dinner so the girls went upstairs and tried on their new clothing while the boys went into their rooms.

Laura was trying on a new dress when Marcia spoke up.

"So Laura, what was your life in New York like?" she asked her.

Laura shrugged "Well I couldn't go places by myself because my mom thought it was too dangerous. I guess I can see why though. The streets are always busy like they are here" she said.

Marcia nodded.

"So do you have any siblings?" Jan asked.

She shook her head "No, it was just me"

"Why did you move in here?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy!" Marcia and Jan both scolded

She sighed "No, its fine, its a long story, my parents fought a lot and are planning on a divorce"

"Oh that's to bad" Marcia said.

"Yeah they just have a hard time agreeing on things"

Then suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Mike went to answer it and was shocked to see who it was.

It was Laura's father.

**Author's note: I know, the abused parent/spouse thing is a little overused but I just wanted to update since school has been getting in my way and I have been having a bit of writers block so if you have any ideas please feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: And I'm back, hopefully, sorry for not updating! I just have been busy due to school. Apparently my teachers think its an amazing idea to give a test or a quiz each week so I have been way busy. But hopefully I can update more often. Anyways, hopefully this update will make up for it! this chapter starts off in 1968 but skips over to 1970.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Brady Bunch or anything that is associated with it. **

Mike Brady stood in front of the door in shock.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" he said slyly.

"You better leave now Richard" Mike said, his voice dangerously low.

"And who's going to make me?" he said "I want my daughter back Michael" he said.

And just as he said that Laura came down the stairs with the rest of the kids.

"Uncle Mike who was at the door?" she asked.

"Laura, kids go back upstairs" he said.

Laura saw her father and looked shocked.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Laura, you're coming with me" he said.

"No I'm not" she said as she backed away. Then she and the rest of the kids headed upstairs.

Once upstairs the kids all headed into the boy's bedroom.

"I can't believe he's here" she said shakily.

"Has he ever abused you before?" Greg asked her.

She just stayed quiet until he asked her again.

"Yes" she said quietly but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"How?" he and the other's chroused.

"He would occasionally hit my mother and I and he called me things said I was worthless and was a mistake, why do you think I have so low self esteem and stay quiet here all the time? I'm afraid your dad will hit me too" she admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous, he would never hit you or any of us" he said

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he doesn't strike me of that type, you see there was another kid before me, my parents are in their fifties and well, they had this other kid they named Victoria and she died somehow, I don't know how or when or how she was but I just know that much" She said. "Which is why I think he calls me a mistake, but Victoria died long before I was born, I guess he's just angry at the world it seems"

"Probably, I don't see why a man in his right mind would abuse his kid" Greg said.

"Reality leaves a lot to the imagination" she said simply.

"It does"

Then they heard yelling downstairs and even some things crashing.

"Think we should go check?" she asked

"No" THey all chorused.

"I can see why your mother is divorcing him, no offense" Jan said.

"None taken, I always loved mom more then him, don't tell anyone I said that though" she said

They all nodded.

Then, a few minutes later Richard left and she never saw him again

**Flash forward **

**Two years later (1970)**

Laura nervously walked over to the boy's room entrance and knocked on the door. A lot had changed since those two years, the adoption was finalized of course and Mike and Carol now had full custody over her. And they got married also.

Then finally Greg answered the door.

"What is it laura?" he asked.

"I need five dollars" she said simply.

"Why? and don't you have your own money?" he said

"I spent it all going shopping with friends"

He rolled his eyes.

"You girls and shopping, fine, but first tell me what you need it for" he said.

"I want a guitar and I know mom and dad will say no so I thought I'd go buy it anyways" she said.

"A guitar for what?"

"Playing, duh" she said.

He sighed as he took out five dollars and handed it to her.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I know nothing" he said

"Thanks!" she said then she left and went down stairs and left the house.

Once she got to the guitar shop she purchased her guitar and went back to the house.

But, when she got in Carol was sadly in the living room

"What on earth is that?" she asked.

She shrugged "A friend gave it to me, to keep" she said covering the fact that Greg gave her the money to buy it.

"What is it?"

"A guitar" she said, Carol has obviously never listened to rock and roll before she thought to herself.

"Why do you have it?" she asked.

"Because I want to learn to play it." she said.

She sighed "Okay, I'll talk it over with your father, just get on upstairs" she said.

When she got to her room she grabbed the guitar and plucked some strings.

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"A guitar," she repeated for at least the fifth time that day.

"Wow!" she said "Can I play it?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure, I guess" she said.

Then she gently handed it over to Cindy and she plucked some strings to.

"Where did you get the guitar?" Marcia asked as she and Jan walked into the room.

"A friend gave it to me" she lied again.

"Cool, can I play it?" Marcia asked.

"Sure. Cindy can you hand it over to Marcia?" Cindy nodded and handed it over.

Then Marcia played it and the girls left and Greg and the boys walked into the room.

"So that's the guitar you got huh?" Greg asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks again Greg" she whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome, its our secret okay?"

"Okay" she said.

A few weeks later

She was sitting on her best friends bed, she had been grounded for getting written up for misbehaving but had snuck out anyway.

"Okay girls, let's tell secrets" Her best friend Megan said eagerly.

The girls all nodded.

"Wait, Megan what time is it?" she asked nervously.

"Eleven thirty why?"

"Crap! I gotta go!" she said as she dashed out the door.

**Author's note: Oh uh! another cliffy! How will Mike and Carol react? And if they don't figure it out how will the others react? And can they keep a secret? I promise I will update by Monday at least if I have time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I thought I would update today since I have the time and since I left a cliffhanger on the last chapter. I noticed some grammar errors in that chapter to so I plan on going and fixing them. Anyways, here is chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Brady Bunch or anything associated with it**

When she got home she noticed that the lights were already off. So she headed to the closet and put her jacket in there. But just as she did that the lights flickered on.

"You're late" A female voice said and she turned to see her mother sitting on the sofa along with her father.

"Oh sorry, I just lost track of time" she said simply.

"Well that doesn't excuse it young lady"

"Look, I'm sorry what more do you want!" she said her voice slowly rising.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" she said.

"Look I'm going to go up to bed, its late and I need my sleep" she said as she headed towards the staircase but Carol grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the sofa.

"You're grounded for two weeks" she said.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me" she said.

She sighed, it was worth fighting. She always lost when doing that. So she didn't say anything and headed up to her bedroom and fell asleep.

But when she got in there she heard the lamp turn on.

"What were you guys fighting about?" she heard Jan ask.

"I came home late" she said.

"Oh, what was the punishment?" Jan asked.

"Grounded for two weeks" she said.

"That sounds reasonable" Marcia said.

she just nodded and turned over in her bed "I guess" she said sighing.

The next morning she said nothing at breakfast. Then she got ready for school and left the house as fast as she could.

"Hey Laura! Laura! Laura wait up!"

She turned around to see her best friend Megan running towards her.

Then finally she caught up to her.

"Hey I hope you didn't get in trouble last night"

"I did" she said simply.

"What was the punishment?"

"Grounded for two weeks"

"Figures, your aunt and uncle are such squares" Megan scoffed "I didn't get punished at all since my folks are out of town and when they called I mentioned nothing of it, hopefully those dumb neighbors of mine won't squeal on me though"

"That's because your folks are out of town though, besides even if they were out of town my cousins would probably still squeal on me" She pointed out.

"Well, I have an idea, why don't we vacation from school today, that way you can have a little fun without getting in any trouble at all, we can just go home at the normal time"

"It sounds tempting but I can't, I'd get in trouble"

"Oh come on Laura, I know for a fact you don't want to go to math class last period as much maybe even more than I do"

She sighed "I guess you got a point lets go"

"Yay!" Megan said

Then they went shopping.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: And..I'm back! Sorry about my delay in updating, I really have no excuse once so ever but now since it's nearly summer and I will be able to update more. So be on the lookout!**

Chapter 9

As they were walking down the street she nervously looked around. She was worried that someone would spot them and ask them why they weren't at school.

Megan noticed her and then spoke up.

"Hey, theres nothing to worry about, I got a plan, I can tell this is obviously your first time skipping school"

"You mean to say you've done this before?" She asked shocked.

"Sure I have, many times" she said smirking

"Have you ever been caught?"

"Never, because I'm sneaky"

"Wow"

"Impressive I know"

Then they began walking towards the direction of the mall when she halted.

"Wait a minute, I don't feel like shopping today, I know somewhere else we can go instead" She said "Come on"

Then she grabbed her arm and they began running through the streets and down alleyways until they reached a house.

Then they walked up the porch steps and knocked on the front door.

"Oh Hi Megan! Please come in" She said smiling.

"Well, I see you brought a friend along! What's your name?" she asked. She looked to be in her mid-Twenties, she was chubby some and had bags under her eyes and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were brown.

"Laura"

"Oh well my name is Valerie"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to"

"So I see you're playing hooky again Megan"

"We didn't feel like going to school today" she said simply

"I see, well I dropped out for a reason" she said smiling.

"You dropped out?"

"Yes, I did, I just couldn't graduate and didn't like school so I dropped out when I was sixteen" she said.

"I always have never liked school, I've thought of dropping out but my adopted parents would kill me"

"YOur adopted huh?" she said as she poured a bottle of champagne.

"Yes I am"

"I never got along with my parents, we constantly argued and all"

"I argue with mine sometimes to"

She just nodded.

"Well, lets get to doing something, it looks like you could use a makeover Laura" SHe said smiling.

_This is going to be interesting _She thought

**Author's note: I hope this chapter was okay, believe me I'm going to try to add more action to this story. Well, until the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
